


And the String Snapped

by uritaeyeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, kenma ended their friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Kenma melarikan diri, di hari pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	And the String Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.

Kenma hari ini tidak berada di Tokyo. Dia berada jauh di pinggiran kota Kyoto bersama satu laptopnya, sibuk bermain _game_. Ponselnya sengaja dimatikan, toh orang tuanya tahu dia di mana. Jadi tak masalah. Seluruh aplikasi media sosial di laptopnya di- _uninstall_ , pria yang tahun ini berusia seperempat abad itu sama sekali tidak mau diganggu. Toh kalau soal pekerjaan, mereka bisa berinteraksi melalui e-mail.

Satu-satunya alasan dia yang hanya keluar rumah jika hanya ada hal penting saja tetapi malah berada di belahan Jepang yang lain adalah dia tidak mau bertemu dengan seseorang. Orang yang sudah menemaninya sejak dulu, orang yang selalu mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi, orang yang akan khawatir jika dia tidak bisa dihubungi satu jam saja.

Dia menghindari Kuroo Tetsurou.

Bukan, Kenma tidak sedang bertengkar dengan dia. Tidak sama sekali. Jauh dari itu. Justru hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi sahabatnya. Terlampau spesial sampai akhirnya Kenma menyerah berpura-pura dan memilih pergi menenangkan diri jauh dari Tokyo selama beberapa hari.

Dia tahu dia bukan sahabat yang baik.

Dia tahu persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama delapan belas tahun ini telah kandas karena sikapnya yang kekanakkan.

Dia tahu Kuroo akan membencinya nanti.

Kenma bersyukur e-mail tidak memiliki sistem untuk mengetahui apa kau sudah membaca e-mail tersebut atau belum, karena Kuroo sejak pagi tadi telah mengiriminya e-mail puluhan kali dan meskipun sudah Kenma baca semuanya, dia tidak membalasnya satu pun.

Penginapan tempat dia tidur sejak kemarin malam pun sebenarnya adalah penginapan yang baru dibangun tak sampai setahun ini—bukan penginapan terkenal, bukan pula hotel bintang lima. Kecil kemungkinan Kuroo akan menemukannya di sini kecuali Kuroo memaksa pada orang tuanya atau tiba-tiba dia memiliki intel yang bisa menyelediki sinyal yang terpancar dari laptop Kenma.

Dirinya sendiri tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak kemarin malam, makan pun dia memesan pelayanan kamar. Menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan bermain _game_ bukanlah sebuah rutinitas yang asing baginya, malah terlampau familiar. Tadi pagi dia iseng membuka akun Instagramnya, bukan hanya teman-temannya yang men- _tag­_ -nya mengenai kiriman Kuroo hari itu, tapi juga para penggemarnya yang menantikan tampannya Kenma mengenai balutan jas di hari pernikahan Kuroo. Sayangnya semua itu dia abaikan dan dia langsung meng- _uninstall_ aplikasi tersebut dan mematikan ponselnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, hampir lupa dia makan siang—walau tak bisa lagi disebut makan _siang_. Buru-buru dia memesan pelayanan kamar.

Biasanya kalau sampai jam segini Kenma belum makan siang, tak sampai menunggu dua detik pun telinganya sudah bisa mendengar omelan seorang Kuroo Tetsurou dari A sampai Z. Dia juga sebenarnya yakin bahwa di antara e-mail-e-mail yang sekarang tetap datang setiap beberapa menit sekali, Kuroo masih mengingatinya soal makan.

Kenma menutup telepon kamar, mematikan laptopnya, lalu kemudian membaringkan diri. Mata emasnya menatap langit-langit, mengukir pahatan wajah seorang sahabat yang telah dikenalnya sejak dia baru masuk sekolah dasar. Pikirannya melayang, membawanya kembali pada masa-masa di mana dulu Kuroo masih menjadi seorang yang pendiam dan malu.

Ke masa-masa di mana mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua bermain permainan konsol di kamar Kenma di lantai dua.

Ke masa-masa di mana Kuroo pertama kalinya bermain voli.

Ke masa-masa di mana Kenma menambahkan ‘bermain voli bersama Kuroo’ ke dalam daftar rutinitas yang dia lakukan.

Rasanya semua hal itu baru terjadi kemarin-kemarin, tapi nyatanya itu sudah terjadi hampir dua dekade lalu. Orang tuanya masih tinggal di rumah yang sama, orang tua Kuroo pun sama. Hanya saja penghuni rumah yang asalnya empat orang itu kini telah berkurang menjadi dua orang—Kuroo memilih tinggal bersama kekasihnya dan nenek Kuroo telah berpulang dua tahun yang lalu.

Begitu banyak yang terjadi, begitu banyak yang berubah yang baru Kenma sadari akhir-akhir ini.

Sejak Kuroo menceritakan dirinya mendapatkan kekasih setahun lalu, intensitas Kuroo mengunjungi Kenma berkurang dratis. Yang awalnya setiap hari, menghubunginya setiap waktu, kini hanya tiga hari sekali atau bahkan seminggu sekali. Pesan-pesan singkat yang dulu selalu datang di sela-sela jam makan siang sang sahabat juga sebelum tidur, kini sudah tak ada. Bahkan pernah Kuroo membalas pesannya dua hari kemudian ketika dulu itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah terjadi.

Kenma tahu hari-hari seperti itu akan datang. Dia tahu dari awal. Tapi kenapa rasanya tetap menyesakkan walaupun dia sudah tahu?

Apa karena Kenma seorang pengecut? Dia rasa tidak. Dia mementingkan hubungan mereka dan Kuroo di atas segalanya. Dia rela melakukan apa saja demi Kuroo. Dulu dia berusaha mengerti kenapa Kuroo berubah—dia sadar daftar prioritas Kuroo sudah berubah. Dia berusaha mengerti, sampai akhirnya permintaan Kuroo padanya dua minggu lalu sukses menghancurkan kepingan hatinya yang terakhir.

_“Kenma, nanti di hari pernikahanku, jadi bestman-ku ya! Katakan hal-hal yang baik tentangku juga nanti!”_

Telinganya bisa mendengar serpihan hati yang tersapu oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup siang itu. Kenma tidak bisa menolak—tentu saja, ini Kuroo—dan tidak mungkin juga dia menolak. Sahabat macam apa yang menolak permintaan inosen seperti itu. Akhirnya Kenma hanya bisa menjawab,

_“Iya.”_

Sekarang dia tidak tahu harus menyesal apa tidak, tapi sejujurnya dia merasa bersalah.

Kenma terbiasa berbohong hal-hal kecil pada Kuroo seperti apa dia sudah makan atau belum, atau berapa gelas kopi yang dia minum, atau apa dia bergadang semalaman hanya untuk bermain _game_ , dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan gaya hidupnya yang tak sehat. Tapi dia tidak pernah berbohong mengenai hal-hal yang penting—apalagi seperti ini.

Namun sekarang dia mengkhianati janjinya sendiri. Dia malah berada jauh dari Tokyo, menolak dihubungi oleh siapapun—sendirian. Kenma berencana hanya beberapa hari di sini, tapi dia tak tahu sebenarnya apa dia harus memperpanjangnya apa tidak. Kalau dia pulang sesuai dengan rencana awalnya, Kuroo pasti akan langsung mencecarnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan dan dia tahu Kuroo akan memasang ekspresi yang tak pernah Kenma mau seumur hidupnya. Tapi juga dia tidak bisa selamanya melarikan diri. Dia juga punya tanggung jawab. Dia harus bekerja. Iya, Kenma memang CEO-nya, tapi bukan berarti semuanya bisa dikerjakan dari rumah. Ada rapat-rapat yang memang harus dibahas dengan tatap muka langsung, belum lagi hal lainnya.

Lagipula dia tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal di penginapan. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus kembali ke sana dan menghadapi semuanya. Mau sampai kapan dia melarikan diri?

_Tok. Tok._

Kenma menghela napas berat, sekuat tenaga dia mengumpulkan energi untuk membuatnya bangkit dari _futon_. Langkahnya disapu, ditariknya kakinya tak niat di setiap jarak senti yang terhapus. Tanpa mengintip dari lubang pintu, asal dibukanya pintu tersebut.

Dia pikir itu pelayanan ruangan yang dia pesan.

“Sila—”

Namun,

“Kenma.”

Sosok yang sudah dia hindari selama seharian ini berdiri di sana, memakai jas warna putih yang telah kusut dan ekspresi yang entah bagaimana—tak pernah Kenma lihat, tak bisa Kenma deskripsikan. Netra emas Kenma tak bisa lepas, waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

Baru ketika beberapa detik telah berlalu, seseorang tak kasat mata menumpahkan seember es di atas kepalanya yang langsung membuatnya tersadar; pintu kamar langsung hendak ditutup mendadak, kalau saja tangan seseorang di sana tak buru-buru menahannya.

“Kenma—tunggu! Tunggu dulu!”

“Pulang.”

“Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kita bicara!”

Sekuat tenaga Kenma berusaha menutup pintunya. Kuroo Tetsurou adalah orang terakhir yang paling ingin dia temui saat ini. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah itu, dia tidak mau mendengar suara itu. Roda gigi otaknya bekerja cepat, memikirkan kenapa orang itu ada di sini kecuali mungkin Kuroo memohon-mohon pada orang tuanya agar diberitahu tempat Kenma saat ini berada. Kenma percaya pada orang tuanya, dia sangat tahu bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan membocorkan hal ini begitu saja pada Kuroo. Jadi pasti Kuroo sudah mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu pada mereka.

“Kenma—”

“Pulang. Aku tidak mau melihatmu,”—Kenma mengutuk dirinya sendiri, nada macam apa yang baru saja dia perdengarkan? Kalimat macam apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan?

Jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti; dan Kenma tahu betul bahwa Kuroo sebenarnya lebih dari mampu mendorong pintu ini sampai terbuka lebar, pria itu hanya tidak mau melukai Kenma dengan tidak sengaja mendorongnya.

“Kenma ....”

Bibir bawahnya digigit, terlampau keras sampai hampir berdarah.

Sepanjang hidupnya Kenma mengenal Kuroo, baru pertama kali dia mendengar nada suara yang seperti itu—terlalu putus asa, terlalu sedih. Berusaha dia usir rekaman suara itu dari otaknya kuat-kuat, personifikasi Kenma kecil otaknya sekuat mungkin mencari tombol reset sementara dirinya masih tetap menahan pintu supaya tidak terbuka.

“Kenma, aku mohon ....”

Hatinya teremas, tercabik sampai potongan yang terkecilnya pun dihancurkan kuat-kuat lalu serpihannya berterbangan ke mana-mana. Kenma menolak mendengar, dia sibuk membuat matanya tak berkedip supaya Kuroo tidak tahu dia sedang kuat-kuat menahan air matanya agar tidak jauh.

“Kenma—”

“Kuroo,” _oh, suaraku bergetar,_ “pulang. Pulang saja.”

Padahal seharian ini dia hanya bermain dengan laptopnya, tapi kenapa rasanya selelah ini? Energi yang tadi masih ada, sekarang tiba-tiba menguap entah ke mana. Dan ketika tangan Kuroo berhasil menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, rasanya Kenma ingin pingsan dan ditelan bumi saja.

“Dengarkan aku dulu, ya?”

_Tes._

_Tes._

“Tapi aku tidak mau ....”

_Tes._

_Tes._

Emasnya hanya menatap lantai kayu yang kini dipijaknya, berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kuroo memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Untuk beberapa saat, indera pendengarannya hanya bisa mendengar suara isakannya sendiri.

Kuroo baru membuka mulutnya ketika dia dengan bersamaan melepas tangan Kenma dengan lembut, “Maaf, aku memaksa orang tuamu untuk memberitahuku kau di mana. Aku minta maaf untuk itu.”

Kaki pria yang lebih muda setahun itu spontan mundur beberapa langkah. Penutup kepala di _hoodie_ -nya ditarik, berusaha menutup wajahnya sebisa mungkin. Tangan yang tersembunyi di balik _hoodie oversize_ itu sibuk menghalangi pandangan wajahnya dari Kuroo.

“Kenma, boleh aku bicara?”

Suara orang-orang yang berteriak terdengar, suara pelayan yang meminta maaf karena tak sengaja memecahkan piring menyusul di detik berikutnya, suara burung gagak yang bertengger di atas kabel listrik ikut mewarnai keributan yang terjadi di kamar sebelah kamar Kenma.

Kenma sendiri tak angkat bicara, dia masih sibuk menahan suaranya.

“Aku ... tadi ... acaranya berjalan dengan lancar,” Kenma menarik napas kuat, tahu bahwa dia takkan suka atas apa yang akan dia dengar selanjutnya, “aku sedih sejujurnya kau tidak ada di sana. Dari pagi aku menghubungimu, tak ada satu pun yang kau balas. Yang lain juga berusaha menghubungimu, tapi mereka juga sama.”

“Kupikir kau memang mendadak tidak bisa datang dan lupa mengabari, jadi aku berpikir itu tidak masalah.”

Kenma memang masih tak melihat, tapi dari suara embusan napas Kuroo yang terdengar berat, dia tahu apa ekspresi yang sedang sahabatnya pakai saat ini. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Kenma kira akan pernah terpasang, apalagi karena Kenma sendiri orang yang membuat Kuroo seperti itu.

“Tapi sampai acara selesai pun kau tidak datang. Dihubungi pun juga masih tak bisa. Aku kecewa—jujur. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku khawatir. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa. Lalu setelah itu, aku tahu orang tuamu juga pulang cepat-cepat. Saat itu aku berpikir, ‘Oh, Kenma memang sengaja tidak datang.’

“Setelah aku selesai, aku langsung menghubungi orang tuamu. Tapi teleponku juga tak diangkat. Aku ke rumahmu, ternyata kosong. Aku ke rumah orang tuamu juga tak dibukakan. Baru setelah aku memohon-mohon, mereka membuka pintu dan memberitahu kau di mana saat ini. Lalu setelah itu aku langsung ke bandara.”

Kenma mengembuskan napas panjang, berusaha membuat dadanya tak terlalu sesak. Lengan _hoodie_ -nya basah, bersamaan dengan matanya yang kini terasa perih karena diusap berulang kali. Tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari lantai, Kenma berjalan menuju _futon_ -nya dan duduk membelakangi sang sahabat. Selimut yang semalam menemaninya ditarik, disampirkan Kenma untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki. Hari ini dia tidak akan melihat wajah Kuroo, apapun yang terjadi.

“Kenma,” inilah kenapa Kenma tidak mau bertemu dengan Kuroo saat ini—setidaknya _saat ini_. Dia masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menerima kenyataan, belum bisa Kenma mengabaikan pecahan hatinya yang sudah terbang menghilang entah kenapa lalu mengobrol begitu saja dengan Kuroo seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Kozume Kenma tidak sekuat itu.

Tidak ketika Kuroo yang keras kepala ikut duduk dan malah menatap punggungnya saat ini.

“Kenma, boleh aku tahu kenapa?”

_Jahat._

Satu kata yang langsung terlintas di pikirannya tatkala mendengar pertanyaan Kuroo. Kuroo sudah jelas tahu kenapa Kenma di sini, kenapa Kenma tidak datang ke pernikahannya, kenapa Kenma mengingkari janjinya, kenapa tadi Kenma mati-matian tidak mau bertemu dengannya dan malah menangis.

Kuroo Tetsurou lebih dari tahu, lebih dari sadar, lantas kenapa dia masih memaksa Kenma mengutarakan hal itu dengan mulutnya sendiri?

“Kenma, jawab aku.”

_Jahat. Memangnya mau jawaban apa lagi? Aku harus jawab apa?_

“Kenma.”

_Jahat._

“Kenma, kumohon. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Aku harus apa?”

Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidup Kenma, pernah dia bayangkan dia sangat membenci sosok Kuroo Tetsurou. Padahal ini bukan salah sahabatnya; ini salah Kenma dari awal. Kenapa Kenma tidak jujur, kenapa dia malah membuat janji yang tidak bisa ditepati, kenapa dia mengingkari janjinya begitu saja dan sekarang malah bersikap begini—namun, kalau Kenma adalah Kuroo, sekalipun dia tahu jawabannya, tentu saja dia masih butuh konfirmasi.

Tapi bukan saat ini.

Bukan juga nanti.

Mungkin bukan selamanya.

“Kenma—”

“Kau tahu. Kenapa masih tanya?”

Tangannya bergetar kaget—pun dia tahu betul bahwa atmosfer yang sudah berat kini berubah semakin dingin. Baru kali ini Kenma mendengar suaranya terdengar sekejam dan setajam ini; dan itu untuk Kuroo, bukan untuk orang lain. Dari semua orang di dunia, kenapa justru Kuroo yang membuatnya bersikap layaknya manusia tak punya hati seperti ini?

Dia tak punya pilihan lain selain membuat Kuroo keluar dari kamarnya. Kenma tidak mau Kuroo semakin mendengar hal-hal seperti ini, dia juga tidak mau membuat dirinya sendiri semakin berkata yang tidak-tidak. Sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Kuroo juga pasti lelah.

“Kuroo, tolong dengarkan aku. Pulang.”

“Tapi ....”

“Kuroo, dengarkan aku ya? Kali ini saja, oke?”

“Kenma ....”

“Aku janji—kali ini aku benar-benar janji. Nanti kalau aku sudah siap, kita bicara. Tapi bukan hari ini. Bukan sekarang.”

Kenma tak menoleh, masih belum menoleh; pandangannya masih jatuh menatap kedua lengan yang melingkari kakinya. Untuk beberapa saat dia tak mendengar apapun, jadi dia pikir mungkin Kuroo harus dibujuk lebih dari itu. Baru ketika dia sibuk memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya, orang di belakangnya terdengar berdiri.

Suara kaus kaki yang bergesekan dengan lantai kayu terdengar halus.

“Baiklah, aku tunggu.”

Suara langkah itu terdengar diseret tak niat, seolah enggan untuk pergi dan menjauh. Kalau ini bukan karena masalah hatinya, bukan karena masalah yang merusakkan hubungan mereka, bukan masalah besar, Kenma pasti akan keluar dari kepompong selimutnya dan menarik lengan baju Kuroo—mungkin juga sembari mengatakan, ‘Oke, dengarkan aku.’

Tapi dia tak bisa. Untuk saat ini tak bisa.

Baru ketika suara engsel pintunya terdengar, Kenma bercicit pelan, “Maaf sudah menjadi sahabat yang buruk.”

Telinganya menangkap suara seseorang menarik napas dengan tajam.

“Maaf sudah menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan ceritakan semuanya, suatu hari nanti.”

Kenma menunggu, menunggu balasan-balasan Kuroo yang menyalahkannya, menunggu balasan-balasan Kuroo yang meledak karena sakit hati, namun nyatanya satu kalimat terakhir Kuroo sebelum menutup pintu adalah,

“Iya, dan jangan lupa makan.”

Pintu tertutup sempurna.

Dan Kenma kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengan lalu menguras air matanya sampai kering.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
